


That Spooky Feeling

by toonbot



Series: GhostZim AU [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dib is a jerk, Gaz is her usual self, Other, Zim is a ghost lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: Dib goes ghost hunting, and discovers something that he'll never forget
Series: GhostZim AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is pt 1 of my GhostZim AU
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! I've been sitting on this for months now, and i finally finished it!

The forest was cold with an unnerving aura. The wind smacked Dib’s face as he walked through the wooded area. The wispy shadows danced around him as he approached the heart of it all: The Old Well. Rumors claimed that it was the entrance to the Underworld, and other realms that branched off of it. He slowly leaned over the edge, looking into the deep abyss that went far deeper than he could imagine. He grabbed the bucket hanging from the bar above him, and lowered it. Dib’s footwork was unsteady, and one wrong step could mean his death. Before he could step in, a flash of green knocked him backwards, and his back met the hard ground. He rubbed his head, looking around him. He slowly stood up, and looked in the well once again. There was some goop sitting on the edges of the well, and Dib's eyes lit up with excitement! He scooped some of the strange material into a small jar he had with him, and he ran out of the forest, eagar to get home. However, he was unaware of the spectre looming behind him.

"Gaz!" He yelled as he entered the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran upstairs, nearly passing his sister's room. "Gaz! I have something to show you!" There was audible growling coming from his sister, and she slowly turned toward him. "Dib…..this better be important if you dare think of interrupting my game!" Gaz threatened. Dib pulled out the jar. "Look! It's an unknown substance! I wonder what it is." Gaz grabbed the jar and observed it, then gave it back to her brother. "Meh." She replied, earning an irritated look from Dib. "Gaz, this could be big! This means that there's an unknown creature among us, and-" "Then you'll go show it to dad, only to have him deny your "proof". We've heard this story a million times, Dib. Now please, just let me play my games." She turned away, and so Dib left, wanting to not bother his sister.

Dib took the lid off the jar, and poured some of the goop onto some scientific equipment he may or may not have taken from his dad's lab. (He'd never noticed, so Dib never thought to return any of it.) He ran his computer's scanners, and decided to work on some homework while he waited. He could feel a strange and creepy presence, but that didn't make sense! There was nobody in his room but him! His eyes floated towards his window, where a green blur moved outside. But as soon as he noticed, it was gone. "Huh?!" He exclaimed. He quickly opened his window, but whatever it was, it had disappeared. Before Dib could think about it, the computer beeped loudly, signifying that it had finished analyzing the goop. He slid his swivel chair back towards the desk, clicking on the scan's results.

"What the-" Dib muttered. The results stated that the "goop" he had found was actually ectoplasm, commonly found when ghosts inhabit an area. He was starting to wonder if the blur he kept seeing WAS a ghost. "But until it comes back, I won't know what it is!" He stated, flopping back onto his bed.

The Next Day...

"Class….we have a new addition to you worthless wretches! His name is Zim. Now, Zim. Go choose your seat and stay absolutely SILENT." Ms. Bitters finished introducing the new kid with a threat, which was expected of her, in line with her dark and sour nature. Sometimes Dib wondered if SHE was even human, but right now, she was not his main focus: that was HIM.. The new kid had pale green skin, which black stylized hair to match. His eyes seemed to be in the middle of a blue and purple color scheme, as the two colors seemed to blend. His outfit was a generic purple hoodie, with the only thing that looked out-of-place was the small device on his back. It was a clear tube-like device, that seemed to hide within his hoodie. Coupled with his green skin, that raised some red flags in Dib's mind. It couldn't have been a coincidence: it HAD to be the same creature that he saw lasf night! Dib wanted to strike a conversation with the kid, but Ms. Bitters was VICIOUS when children misbehaved. "...Now, can anyone tell me why people think that vampires are weak to garlic?" She asked, referencing the book the class was reading. Dib quickly raised his hand, but noticed that HE had also risen his hand as well. "Yes, Zim?" Zim cleared his throat. "Its because vampires are afraid of having bad breath, which garlic can cause. When humans noticed that vampires were afraid of the garlic, it was passed around long enough that it is now considered fact that it can kill them." Dib silently stuttered, as it was obvious that this kid had read up on his paranormal creatures.  _ Maybe...because he IS a paranormal creature! _ He patiently waited for the bell to ring, and his plan was to stalk this kid to the lunchroom, and then….well, he didn't actually HAVE much of a plan after that, but he still needed to observe him! 

_ RING RING RING! _ The lunch bell reverberated around the room, and Zim quickly got up from his seat, and started heading towards the door, when Dib stopped him. "So...Zim. I've never seen you around before." "Yes, because I just moved into this filthy human city." Zim walked through the halls, while Dib simply stalked him wherever he went. "Where did you come from? I've never seen anyone with  _ green _ skin." Dib smirked. He knew the kid couldn't answer this normally,  _ like an actual human _ , he thought smugly to himself. Zim seemed to know this too, as he paused for a while, seeming to think until he finally answered. "I came from a place you may not have ever heard of. It's pretty obscure. Plus, I wouldn't expect a  _ filthy human _ like  _ you _ to know of it either." While he walked off, Dib tried to process what exactly happened. He quickly ran after Zim, seeing the annoyance on the boy's face. "What do you want, human?" Dib decided to get straight to the point. "For one, you didn't answer my question about your skin, and TWO, why do you keep saying "human", like you aren't one?" Zim opened his mouth to speak, then stuttered while trying to answer. He then turned and ran towards a janitor's closet.

Dib opened the door to the janitor's closet, but Zim was nowhere to be found. "Zim? Where are you?! You can't hide from me! I know you're a ghost, and I'll prove it to everyone!" The panicked breathing of Zim was quite audible, and as Dib approached his hiding spot, Zim quickly disappeared. "Hah! Wait." He searched the area, only to find nothing. "This doesn't make sense! He couldn't have disappeared that easily-" "DIB." The haunting voice of Ms. Bitters rung in his ears. "Why are you in the Janitor's closet?!" "Zim came in here, he-" "Yes, blame it on the new kid! Detention for you!" She screeched, and Dib walked to the detention room. Zim cackled as the door was shut. "Well, I guess I'll have to watch out for this "Dib". Maybe Zim's mission will be interesting after all!" His laughter faded, and he was gone, just like that.

That Afternoon…

"Heard you got detention, loser." Gaz chuckled when her brother came home. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But the important thing is that I think I know who left behind that ectoplasm!" Gaz set down her controller, and sighed. "And who would that be?" "Zim. It HAS to be him!" "Have you ever considered that...maybe, your theories are wrong?" Dib scoffed. "Exactly what a non-believer would say!" Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then what about saying that the one kid's dad was a yeti? Or when you ran off of a cliff because you wanted to catch what you THOUGHT was bigfoot, but it was actually a giant bear?" "That WAS bigfoot! I just know it!" Gaz sighed, looking back at the TV. "I'll go ahead and schedule your funeral." Dib grumbled about something and marched upstairs, slamming his door shut. Gaz smirked, and she thought to herself,  _ this'll be entertaining _ .


	2. Innocent? Or Evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots proceed to throw themselves into deadly situations

The next day was nerve-wracking for Zim. The Dib-human had almost blown his cover, and while he knew most of the kids in this school were idiots, that boy wasn’t. Dib was smart, and could easily expose him if he let his guard down.  _ Zim won’t let himself be revealed by this pathetic human! Zim is cunning, Zim is aware, Zim is- _ “Hey.” “AAAAAHHHH!” He screamed, falling out of the bus seat. “Who dares to disturb Zi- Eh?!” A girl with purple hair stood in front of him. “So you’re the kid my brother keeps yelling about. I’m Gaz, Dib’s sister.” “Huh? Dib’s….”sister’?” He gave her a questioning look. “Yeah. Anyways, I’m not here to expose you like he is. I just want to warn you about him. He can be pretty intense when it comes to the paranormal.” “Eh?! Zim is no ghost!” Gaz sighed, and put her hand up to her face.. “Look. I’m not saying you are. I’m just warning you that you REALLY don’t want to give Dib any reason to bother you. Trust me, I would know. After all, I LIVE with him.” The bus rolled up to the school, and she stood up, leaving him.

“Hello,  _ Zim _ .” Dib sneered when Zim stepped off the bus. “Hello,  _ Dib _ .” The ghost replied, pushing the boy out of the way. “I noticed that you were talking to Gaz. What evil ghost nonsense were you filling her mind with?!” Zim sighed and walked off. Dib prepared to run after him, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What the- GAZ!” Gaz opened her eyes just slightly, but still enough to instill fear in him. “Dib, just let him be.” “Oh, so now you’re siding with the GHOST. I KNEW he put something in your brain.” “He didn’t, Dib! Have you ever considered that he could be a normal kid, and not some paranormal freak like you say he is?” Dib scoffed. “Yeah, right. I’m not stupid, Gaz. He’s a ghost, and I’ll prove it!” “Have fun dying.” She replied, walking away.  _ Well, she IS acting like herself, but she hates everyone. Why is she defending this kid? _

After school, Dib walked back to where the Old Well sat. His idea was to descend into it, curious if there were actually portals to other worlds (and if Zim was from the depths of this thing, maybe he could find some proof of his ghostliness). The bucket hanging from the top seemed more fragile than it did last time, and he wondered if maybe it was slightly damaged when he fell off of it. “Careful, Dib. You don’t want to fall in there.” Zim was leaning against a nearby tree, smirking at the boy. “Oh shut up, ghost. What are you going to do? Push me in?” He taunted, and the ghost rolled his eyes. “Fine. But Zim isn’t going to help you.” “Really? You’re just gonna let me die, just like that?” Dib smirked, waiting for the other boy to answer. “Well, do you think Zim wants to die too?” “You’re a GHOST, Zim. You’re  _ already _ dead!” “Aha! But you have no proof to show your fellow humans that I could be a ghost! Enjoy dying in the well!” The boy walked off, leaving Dib to his shenanigans. Dib silently growled and lowered the bucket. He lifted his leg to step in the bucket, but he slipped, and the bucket snapped under his weight. He grabbed onto the Well’s side, and saw Zim turned away. As his hand slipped, he screamed out Zim's name, falling deep into the void.

_ I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to- _ "You're not dead." Dib's eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. "What?! Zim? Is that you?" Zim's annoyed voice rang through his ears. "Yes. Zim is here. Now, we have to go." Dib rubbed his eyes. "What? Where are you? And where are WE?" Zim's figure materialized in front of him, but he DID look like a ghost this time. "Ha! So you ARE a ghost! I was right!" Zim glared at him, and the human shut up. "Look, we need to get out of here." Are you scared or something, ghost?" "I'm not supposed to be down here." Zim's eyes darted back and forth, and Dib could see the real fear in the ghost's eyes. "Alright, Zim. You're going to explain what's happening. Right now." The ghost sighed. "Fine. Zim will tell you the story."

_ "ZIM! YOU IDIOT!" Oldest Red yelled at the small spectre. "Now, Red, let's not yell at him? He's really FRAGILE and could BREAK from sadness at any moment!" The two Oldest laughed, and their howling rang through Zim's ears. He looked down, and wanted to disappear. "Look, Zim, you've messed up our plans for the last time, so we're going to-" Oldest Purple whispered something to the other, and they both smirked. "Zim, we're going to send you to the surface, and we have a special mission for you." Zim perked up. "A special mission? For Zim?" Red smiled. "Yes, your mission is to haunt at least 500 human souls. And remember, you have to do each one individually. If you cannot complete this mission, you will be banished from the Underworld FOREVER." The other spectres around him gasped, and some snickered. “Now, GO.” His time here was up. He was now banished, and he couldn’t return. _


End file.
